In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is very important. And the storing and safeguarding of electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, high-availability storage systems may be utilized to protect and provide availability to such electronic content, wherein various systems and methodologies (e.g., virtualization systems and methods) may be utilized to enhance the manner in which such electronic content is presented to the user.